The First Warriors Hunger Games
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: In this slightly overused crossover, the warrior cats participate in the Hunger Games. There are six tributes from each of the four Clans. Only expecting queens and leaders are banned. So, there are warriors, apprentices, even medicine cats and kits. So, who will win? May the odds ever be in your favor... And let the Games begin!
1. Chapter 1

So, the reaped cats are...

ThunderClan:

Dustpelt

Sorreltail

Spiderleg

Foxpaw

Rosekit

Toadkit

(You may scream in horror now- yes I'm reaping kits!)

ShadowClan:

Russetfur

Whitewater

Olivepaw

Redpaw

Shrewpaw

Dawnkit

WindClan:

Barkface

Owlwhisker

Leaftail

Heatherpaw

Sedgekit

Thistlekit

RiverClan:

Rippletail

Rainstorm

Copperpaw

Mallowkit

Beetlekit

Petalkit


	2. Day One

Rosekit's POV

I dashed toward my brother after the leaders yowled, "Let the games begin!"

"Toadkit!" I cried as I reached him.

I felt scared. Most of the competitors were warriors or apprentices. I and my brother were going to die!

Then my heart nearly stopped as I heard the shriek that signaled a death. Who was it? I squinted up the hillside, my heart pounding. It was Whitewater! She was slumped on the hillside with Leaftail standing over her, claws dripping with her blood.

Another shriek. This time I knew who it was. Mallowkit! Why did they even reap kits for these games?

Toadkit nudged me. "Come on, we have to get back to ThunderClan territory!" he urged.

"Wait..." I looked around.

Dustpelt and Owlwhisker were fighting on the grass while Rippletail and Leaftail were whaling on each other with fierce yowls.

SHRIEK!

I covered my ears as Copperpaw fell down dead, Heatherpaw hissing at his body then running off.

"Foxpaw!" I yowled. He was the most likely to form an alliance with me and Toadkit- and maybe the other kits. "Foxpaw!"

How many were dead? Whitewater, Mallowkit, Copperpaw.

SHRIEK!

Olivepaw.

SHRIEK!

"It's Spiderleg!" I wailed.

Spiderleg was lying on the hillside, Russetfur standing over him. "You killed my father!" I screeched at her.

Then I saw Foxpaw racing toward us. "Foxpaw!" I yowled.

"Alliance," he whispered.

"Okay!" hissed Toadkit.

SHRIEK!

"Dustpelt!" screeeched Sorreltail's voice.

"Should we get someone else?" I asked, terrified.

"Maybe another kit," said Foxpaw.

SHRIEK!

"Thistlekit!" I heard Sedgekit cry. "Thistlekit, wake up!"

Foxpaw suddenly ran as I tried to remember who was dead. Whitewater, Mallowkit, Copperpaw, Olivepaw, Spiderleg, Thistlekit.

Then I heard a yowl behind me.

It was Rainstorm.

He hissed and leaped at me.

"No!" I heard a yowl.

Sorreltail leaped and slammed into Rainstorm, biting his scruff. He writhed under her as she snarled and slashed at his ears. Rainstorm rolled, but Sorreltail held on and bit his throat.

SHRIEK!

Rainstorm was down.

Then she nodded at us and ran off as Foxpaw came back. Beetlekit and Petalkit were following him.

We nodded at each other and ran.

Heatherpaw's POV

After I kiled Copperpaw, I ran off into the moorlands. I knew someone else would be there.

Seven cats dead already.

I wondered if I could kill a Clanmate. Why should I? Why did I have to, anyway?

Then I heard a noise.

I crept over the hill.

Sedgekit was down there, and she was crying.

I heard her yell for Thistlekit earlier. He had died. Who had killed him?

Did I kill her?

Could I kill her?

_I have to!_

I leaped and landed on her. She let out a yowl and I slashed through her throat.

SHRIEK!

Eight cats down.

SHRIEK!

I jumped.

Then Owlwhisker's face appeared at the top of the hill. I hissed and backed away, scared.

"Alliance?" he asked me.

I was shocked, but I asked, "Okay, but... Who just died?"

"I killed Barkface," he admitted.


	3. Day Two

Remaining cats:

Sorreltail

Foxpaw

Rosekit

Toadkit

Russetfur

Redpaw

Shrewpaw

Dawnkit

Owlwhisker

Leaftail

Heatherpaw

Rippletail

Beetlekit

Petalkit

Alliances:

Foxpaw, Rosekit, Toadkit, Beetlepaw, Petalpaw

Owlwhisker, Leaftail, Heatherpaw

Redpaw, Shrewpaw

So, the cats without an alliance are...

Sorreltail

Russetfur

Rippletail

Dawnkit

DAY TWO

Foxpaw's POV:

"Who's left in ThunderClan?" asked Beetlekit. "We _are _in ThunderClan territory."

My whiskers twitched. "Sorreltail. But I don't think she would attack us. After all, she saved Rosekit and Toadkit," I answered.

"I think Rippletail is the only RiverClan tribute left apart from you guys, right?" asked Rosekit.

"Yeah. But what about ShadowClan? Russetfur, Redpaw, Shrewpaw and Dawnkit." Beetlekit shrugged.

"I don't think it's in Russetfur's nature to really, you know, ally," I said. "I don't know about Dawnkit either, but I'm pretty sure Redpaw and Shrewpaw are allied."

Toadkit clawed at the air. "I could beat Dawnkit for sure."

"What if the remaining WindClan cats form an alliance?" Petalkit pawed at her nose. "I mean, Owlwhisker, Leaftail and Heatherpaw. They would kill us for sure."

"I'm the only one actually trained to fight," I muttered. "StarClan help me."

Petalkit suddenly tugged at my pelt. "I'm hungry."

I decided to go hunt. "I'm going hunting. You stay here and don't move."

Shrewpaw's POV:

Redpaw and I were hunting. We had decided that if we really had to hunt, we hunted alone.

So we were hunting separately- me near the ThunderClan border, Redpaw in the heart of ShadowClan territory.

I was tracking a squirrel when I smelled something.

Dawnkit.

She was close- like, really really close.

It made me sick.

I didn't want to kill her.

I swallowed and made my decision.

Before I could change it, I leaped forward and sunk my teeth into her neck.

SHRIEK!

Foxpaw's POV:

I covered my mouth with my tail. Shrewpaw had just killed Dawnkit. I couldn't believe it.

There was an opportunity in front of my face, if I took it.

Swallowing down my guilt, I dived forward and grabbed Shrewpaw's scruff. He yowled and scrabbled at my belly, but I raked my claws across his stomach and sank my teeth into his neck.

He coughed twice, then fell limp.

SHRIEK!

Rippletail's POV:

I sprang.

The ThunderClan kit never saw it coming.

His name was Toadkit, and I killed him.

I had heard two shrieks already.

Then I heard a yowl. "Rippletail! What are you doing?" I spun and saw Beetlekit and Petalkit. A third kit, Rosekit, snarled at me. "You killed my brother, you fox-heart!"

I stepped back and crouched. Then the apprentice called Foxpaw leaped out of the brush. I yowled and kicked out. He hissed angrily and bit my ear, then pummeled my stomach. I snarled and sank my teeth into his tail. He yowled in pain and slammed his head into mine, biting my other ear.

I saw the kits approaching. If they attacked as well, I would die for sure.

I threw off Foxpaw and ran.


	4. Day Three

Remaining cats:

Sorreltail

Foxpaw

Rosekit

Russetfur

Redpaw

Owlwhisker

Leaftail

Heatherpaw

Rippletail

Beetlekit

Petalkit

Alliances:

Foxpaw, Rosekit, Beetlekit, Petalkit

Owlwhisker, Leaftail, Heatherpaw

So, the cats without an alliance are...

Sorreltail

Russetfur

Rippletail

Redpaw

Leaftail's POV

I stretched in the sun as I thought. Thirteen cats dead. Eleven remaining.

With a sigh, I glanced back at Owlwhisker and Heatherpaw. The former was pacing anxiously around their temporary camp, the latter sitting tensely and licking her paw.

"Who do you think is definitely alive?" I asked. Owlwhisker snorted. "Us!"

I growled at him.

Heatherpaw frowned. "I'm really not sure. Maybe Sorreltail."

"Probably," agreed Owlwhisker. "Maybe Rippletail too. And definitely Russetfur."

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Definitely her."

"Owlwhisker lashed his tail. "Do you think we should track down cats today or just stay low?"

"Stay low," offered Heatherpaw.

"We have an alliance," I said. "Maybe we should track them down. Two warriors, an apprentice. I think we can do this. Maybe pick off the kits."

"We could," said Owlwhisker. "But when there are even l-"

SHRIEK!

Heatherpaw leaped into the air in shock. "Who was that?!"

Redpaw's POV:

had been grieving a little over Shrewpaw, but now I was back in action.

I needed an alliance. I was just an apprentice. I couldn't stay alive for long alone!

The ShadowClan pines rustled around me and I sighed. I wish I was back at camp...

Then a blur of tortoiseshell fur streaked past the edge of my vision.

I let out a gasp as the tortoiseshell cat landed on my chest, knocking the breath from my body and pushing me down. I stared into amber eyes.

With a hiss, I scrabbled wildly against my assailant's belly, so panicked I couldn't see clearly.

And that cost me.

The white teeth flashed.

They bit into my neck.

A flash of blinding pain...

Then nothing but a wave of darkness.

I closed my eyes and let go, submitting to the shadows.

Sorreltail's POV:

Oh, StarClan!

I had just killed someone.

By ambushing them. The only cat I had killed so far was Rainstorm, and only because he was attacking Rosekit and Toadkit.

Now I had ambushed and killed Redpaw!

I bolted as the shriek sounded.

I decided, finally, to stay low. Stay safe.


End file.
